


Broken Minds

by Sweet_toothSammy



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: College, Cults, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Onision - Freeform, Students, YouTube, crazy greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_toothSammy/pseuds/Sweet_toothSammy
Summary: Shane Dawson and Gregory Jackson have been living through their college days in a comfy relationship, yet lately, Shane has been having doubts about his boyfriend. While Greg has always been a bit, unsteady, Shane has put up with his creepy boyfriend with a smile. But when Shane breaks things off with Greg, the shy introvert snaps.Now, with Greg promising to get Shane back no matter the cost, Shane and his close circle of friends are now at under the threat of an obsessed ex-boyfriend with an interest in a cult.





	1. At First...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my story.
> 
> Please note that this story contains graphic sexual intercourse between multiple characters and depictions of violence and death. If these upset or are illegal in your country, please proceed no further.
> 
> I, as the author, do not endorse this kind of behavior nor any methods used by the characters in this book. This is all just for the sake of fiction. With that said; please enjoy the story!

Things at first, were pretty okay between Shane and Greg as childhood friends, now romantic lovers. But that only lasted the two of them a couple years before Shane started to notice certain things about Greg.

Both men were youtubers with an climbing subscriber count. But behind the challenges, the vlogs and the updates; they were just two guys, having really rough sex.

"Guh, fuck! Shane harder, fuck me harder!" Greg gritted out as he was pushed forwards, again and again. Greg lay in his and Shane's bed, on all fours as his boyfriend pounded into him from behind.

This was his favorite position, mostly because it gave Shane a sense of power and humbled Greg in the most demeaning way.

That afternoon, after classes were over, Shane wasted no time in carrying Greg off to their bedroom for a good fuck. He spent no extra time in getting himself and Greg naked, before he threw Gregory onto the bed with a giggle. And at Shane's eagerness, Gregory could never deny his loving boyfriend.

So with their clothes, thrown off and onto the floor, Shane went down on Greg and got him prepped.

"How were classes, sweetheart?" Greg asked as Shane circled his anal opening with a lubed finger. "Great." Shane said as he stared deeply into Greg's eyes before he pushed his finger in. This caused a loud moan to escape Gregory who lay on his back, thanking the high heavens for this moment. Shane, on the other hand, was simply getting off to the feeling of power he had over his boyfriend of six years.

Gregory Jackson was a lean and firm young man with dark brown hair and green eyes. His handsome face looked like it was carved for the sole purpose of making lewd faces for the one who pleasured him. However, these days, his hair was getting a bit more unkempt and wild. So wild to the point, Shane decided that it would look good on him, if he grew it out.

And that's what Greg did. His hair grew out so much that it reached his shoulders and his bangs fully covered his pretty, condescending eyes.

Shane was now giving Greg two fingers and the drill treatment. This managed to brush against Gregory's prostate enough that Shane had to cover his mouth for a fear of waking up the neighborhood. Because when Greg got going, he could scream bats to deafness.

The room was getting hot now, as Greg continued to writhe under Shane as the other continued to finger him.

"You ready for me, baby?" Shane said while looking at Greg, intensely. Greg nodded with his mouth still covered, but moved to wrap his legs around Shane's waist.

Shane Dawson was a good-looking young man, growing out of his emo phase. Set with a lighter shade of brown for his hair and blue eyes that captivated any who stared into them, Shane was the epitome of the boy-next-door. It also scored him a lot of points with the boys and girls that Shane had a muscular body, complete with a tantalizing v-line.

Staring at him, only made Greg hornier as his eyes traveled all over Shane's sweaty form above him.

But when Shane hit that special bundle of nerves inside Greg, the slightly younger man cried out and arched his back to the sensations, over-running his mind.

"That it? That were you like it, baby?" Shane growled as he thrusted his hips harder.

But then, Shane stopped thrusting when he didn't get an answer from Greg, and the bottom nearly sobbed.

"Yes, yes, that's it. That's were I love it!" Greg whimpered before Shane started up again, ravaging his boyfriend like a rabid animal.

"Shane, please....the other way." Greg panted out as Shane yanked his head back for a rough kiss. Though, it didn't take long before that kiss turned into a more sensual one, full of tongue and teeth.

Shane obliged his boyfriend and turned his man over. Now laying in bed on all fours, Shane reenter the heat inside Greg and resumed fucking him.

"Shane, I-I love....you so....much." Greg struggled to say as Shane grabbed a hold of his hair. Greg arched his back to the limit as Shane continued to bottom out inside him. The head of his 9 inch dick continued to be smashed mercilessly against Greg's wall.

But maybe someday, that wall would come down. Shane dared to think to himself.

Greg was now, holding onto the headboard of their bed as Shane amp-ed up his power. Shane could feel his orgasm raising as Greg's voice raised in a couple octaves, his limit must be approaching too. So with that, Shane then pulled up Greg's body to hold against his own. Their skin felt hot and slick with sweat, next to each other. But they were coming close to the point of no return, so Shane pulled Greg in for a kiss as he ran his hands over his nipples.

As Greg shot his load all over the sheets, Shane unloaded inside Greg's ass in a powerful orgasm that shook both men to the core. As both men, hunched over in the bliss of the aftermath, recovered every so slightly, Shane let go of Greg. The other then fell onto the bed with his man, panting hard and struggling to feel anything in his legs.

"That was amazing." Greg praised as he cuddled up to Shane, laying his sweaty forehead against Shane's broad chest. For a while, the two men just lay there, enjoying the heat and comfort of each other in the silence of their room. But then, Shane spoke up.

"So, round two?" Shane smirked down to his love-stricken angel, who in turn, nodded.

That night, Greg and Shane would fuck, a record breaking, six times.

That morning, however, things went slower, as Greg was the first to get up. But then, he was always the first to get up.

Greg took a minute to himself to just marvel at his boyfriend, sleeping peacefully.

To Greg, Shane has been the best thing that has ever happened to him, in all of his life. Without him, Gregory isn't sure what he would do. So that's why, Gregory got up and got ready.

He started with a quick shower, then went to his dresser to put on some eyeliner, next he put on a single white apron and slippers, and then afterwards he headed to the kitchen.

In their relationship, Shane took the roll of provider and head of the household, while Greg stayed home and kept the place clean.

It was awfully domestic, but Greg could never bring himself to disobey Shane. It's not like he never had the chance to, but it's because he doesn't want to. Greg absolutely worshiped Shane. Greg worshiped him like a god, from the hair on his head, to that juicy, dangling piece of man meat between his legs.

Shane was Gregory's light, his world, so it only made sense that Greg would do absolutely anything for the love of his life.

And that put him here, in the kitchen, with a pain in his ass from last night and frying his boyfriend some eggs for when he woke up.

But then, Gregory's thoughts wandered to the future, he wondered, what it would be like to call Shane, his 'husband'. Just the thought got him hard again. His prominent boner pushing up the fabric of his apron as he cooked over a hot stove. But then came another thought, the thought of his stomach swelling up with Shane's child inside of him.

Gregory came, just from that thought alone. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor like a pathetic weakling. His apron was ruined and he would need to clean off the stove later.

But the thought remained of himself and Shane creating a child, their child.

Greg smiled to himself, despite the confused look Shane gave him when he walked in.

Little did Greg know, that his world was about to end. As Shane mustered up the courage to speak his mind, he knew this wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey babe, can we talk?"

 

 

To be continued...

 


	2. Blank Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With chapter two done, please note that this story will be getting darker in setting. Yet, I will still try to keep it on a lighter pace than most. Fans of Shane and Greg, please do not take any offence to this, this is all just fiction.

The breakup between Shane a Greg went horribly, to say the least.

Gregory started acting out, during the breakup, with shock, then tears, and then anger as Shane did the best he could, to let Greg down easy.

But how could he when the other man was absolutely in love with him?

The 'good morning' attitude Gregory tried to start out each morning with, only turned sour when his boyfriend of six years dumped him. Never having gone through the motions before, Greg didn't know how to handle the situation. But he really came to regret throwing that plate at Shane's head as he walked out. Shane said that he would be staying at a friend house during the time it took him to find another place to rent. When Shane was gone, Greg stared at the door for a long time, waiting for Shane to come back, but that didn't happen.

That left Gregory Jackson, former boyfriend of Shane Dawson, alone and crying in his bed.

For the longest time, Greg laid in bed, convincing himself that he wasn't good enough, that he didn't do well enough for his boyfriend's standards. But, at another residence in the small college town they called home, Shane was walking up to a friend's place; hoping that he could put him up for a few days.

"Shane, hi." Garrett Watts, a tall and charming fellow college student said. Shane knew that Garrett wasn't a morning person, but he counted himself lucky that Garrett managed to get up and see him in.

"Hey Garrett, I was wondering if I could crash on your couch for a couple days."

"Why, what happened between you and Greg?" Garrett asked as he put on his rounded glasses and crossed his arms due to the cold.

"I finally, got tired of him." Shane said like it was no big deal. Garrett just nodded his head as he stepped back from the door, letting Shane in.

Garrett lived in a small apartment, two blocks away from the college campus, and while Shane wouldn't say that Garrett wasn't the most tidiest person, he did make up for it in cooking. And right now, Garrett had a steaming bowl of porridge and sliced strawberries waiting for him.

Seeing the opportunity, Shane plucked a slice from Garrett's bowl which earned him a 'hey' and Garrett cradling his food.

Back at the now ,just Jackson, residence, Gregory was restless as his head continued to toy and fuck with him, despite it being his own mind. By now, Greg was just starting the beginning of a very severe mental breakdown. Vicious thoughts kept voicing inside his head as he rolled from side to side on his bed. His head was now pounding with an ache that made him get up and go to the bathroom for a few painkillers. But that was mistake, because when Greg looked at his reflection for the first time since his break up, a few hours ago, he didn't like what he saw.

The mentally unhinged man, stared at his face for a solid five minutes before he punch it, shattering the mirror. Greg saw that his hand was bleeding, but he didn't care.

Just the thought that Shane wasn't his anymore, hurt more than his bleeding knuckles.

**-One Week Later-**

One week, one horribly long week went by as Greg he tried his best to get by without Shane. That proved to be impossible.

Everything reminded Gregory about his blue-eyed angel; the bed where he can still smell him on, the foods that he eats in the cupboards, or the marks and bruises that still haven't faded from their love-making.

Greg thought that things couldn't get any worse, well boy was he wrong.

Throughout all of last week, Greg has been trying to get a hold of Shane through phone calls and social media. But the thing was, Shane blocked him on all of his accounts. Perhaps that had something to do with the follow-up fights they had that last few times they saw each other. When Greg called Shane, trying to get him back, it ended in a fight. When Greg kept messaging Shane online, it ended in a fight. No matter how hard Greg tried to get Shane back, it always ended up going bad.

However, while Greg would be blaming himself for not succeeding, it was Shane who was sabotaging their make up.

Today, was the breaking point for Gregory.

When the young man had stepped out of his house to take out the garbage, he caught a heart-stopping sight.

It was Shane, walking along with a smile on his handsome face. And Greg could recall a memory that reminded him of this moment.

*  *  *

Greg had took a seat in a park bench and was waiting of Shane to meet up with him. Shane didn't give him a reason, but it wasn't like Gregory ever truly questioned his boyfriend. Today was no exception when Greg finally spotted him, walk towards him with that same charming smile.

Gregory's heart, all but stopped at perfection walking his way.

His hands became sweaty, his heartbeat raced and his head swam with a million possibilities of what they would be doing in bed later.

But that was what Shane called him here for.

"Hi darling." Greg moaned as Shane stepped in front of him, his crotch, level with his face. Greg pulled his legs together at the smell emitting from Shane's most private area. Because while Shane was an adventuring exhibitionist, Greg liked to keep their sexual activities a little more private.

"Hey baby." Shane nodded, but then, picked up Greg by the shoulders and planted a big kiss on his mouth. Gregory all but melted in his arms.

"I was feeling a little stressed today," Shane began as he pulled his confused-looking boyfriend towards a few bushes. "Oh baby, will you be okay? Do you need a massage?" Greg asked a little too worried, but that's what love does to a person. Shane on the other hand was already shedding his coat and taking his book bag off. When Greg finally got what Shane was doing, the man just blushed and reached an unsteady hand to his belt buckle.

"No," Shane said in his authoritative voice, "I want to do it." Gregory agreed and was guided to lay down on the grass, surrounded by shrubbery and bushes.

Shane made slow work as he kneeled in front of Greg in just his shirt and jeans. Greg was already getting hot and bothered by the way his boyfriend stared down at him with lust-filled eyes. Slowly, Shane pulled off Greg's jacket and shirt, making sure to gauze his reaction. Because to Shane, this was another fantasy come true; to fuck his boyfriend senseless in the park, where anyone could catch them.

Shane continued to undress Greg as the other simply marveled his boyfriend, taking care of him. But his heart caught in his throat when he heard movement nearby. The two lovers stood still as a park-goer ran by to retrieve his Frisbee he and a friend had been tossing back and forth.

"I got it." The guy said as he scurried away from the bushes once he got what he came to get.

Back to the matter at hand, Greg looked up to Shane with pleading eyes, but was only met with a smug look from Shane. The top boy then leaned down to attack Gregory's neck with a flurry of kisses and licks. This truly got Greg fired up as the bottom tried to conceal his moans.

But with a struggle, Shane moved Greg's hands away from his mouth as he continued to nibble and bite. When Shane pushed a leg in between Greg's, Greg had to stop himself from moaning too loud. Greg could see it, the look of power and satisfaction on Shane's face as he stared down his writhing lover.

"You big bully." Greg whimpered as Shane unbuckled his pants and slid them down his freshly waxed legs. Shane made him do that, though, Greg has noticed that Shane really favored a feminine type of beauty on him. From a shaven body, to clear skin and fruity smelling shampoo, Greg looked more like a girl than some actual girls do.

"Your gonna love this baby." Shane smiled coolly as he palmed Greg's through the front of his boxer briefs. But then, Shane did something that Greg found equally as kinky as his boyfriend; Shane, taking a hold of his underwear Greg was still wearing, ripped the fabric apart with his bare hands. Greg was sure someone would have heard the loud rip coming from him and Shane, about to fuck like rabbits in the wilderness. Yet no one came and Shane just continued to pleasure Greg.

Shane put the tip of Greg's dick in his mouth and swirled his tongue around for a bit, before he went down and swallowed. Greg lolled his head back as the wet heat of Shane's mouth enveloped him. As Greg lay back on his elbows, he watched as Shane picked up a steady rhythm and sucked harder. By now, Greg shifted so that he was now laying on his back, relishing in the moment of Shane sucking his dick. Gregory bucked his hips, slid his arms over the smooth grass and whipped his head from side to side as pure euphoria overtook him. Greg was in heaven as Shane got him off.

And when Greg hit his orgasm, Shane pulled off and climbed over him, so that he was face-to-face with Gregory. Shane pulled Greg's mouth open with a single finger and let his cum slip out of his mouth and into Greg's. The two of them, then started swapping the cum back and forth in a sloppy kiss that ended up more on Greg's cheeks and chin. Finally they swallowed Greg's load with an audible gulp and Shane pulled on Greg's hands to sit up.

"That was amazing." Greg gushed as cum kept dribbling down his neck and onto his chest. Shane wasn't done with him yet, however. When Shane got up and went to his bag to pull out a bottle of lube, Greg pulled his legs together and gave his boyfriend a hesitant look.

"I don't know, Shane." Greg voiced, but was quickly silence by Shane, shoving his large dick down Greg's throat.

Gregory gagged for a while as Shane just moaned and held his head in place. When Greg got used to the feeling of six inches of manhood down his throat, he too, picked up a steady sucking rhythm.

"Oh fuck, baby. Your so good. Who's my little cock-sucker?" Shane taunted as he help Greg in sucking his dick, by guiding his head back and forth. With this however, Gregory has swallowing another half an inch every time he went back down on Shane's dick.

Greg knew that Shane liked a verbal answer, so he tried his best to say 'yes' over a mouth-load of cock. And with those pretty green eyes, staring back up at him, Shane nearly lost his sanity.

"Alright baby, this is gonna be hard, but if you don't want us to get caught, you're gonna have to be quiet." Shane instructed as he lubed up a finger and pushed Greg back down into the grass. Greg could only nod as he made ridiculous heart eyes at Shane.

Shane took even more time in fingering Greg's asshole in the forest. The thrill of getting caught spurred on Shane and his antics, but the truth is, he didn't want to get caught either, so before any of this, Shane and his buds made a few arrangements to the park. When Shane looked up and spotted a video camera, held up by none other than Garrett Watts, Shane smirked at the camera and continued finger fucking Greg.

Greg had a hard time, concealing his moans as Shane opened him up nice and slow, but that compared to nothing when Shane finally shoved the head of his dick in. Loud guttural moans came from Greg's mouth as Shane placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. As Shane slid inside Greg more and more, the more frantic Greg became in thrashing about.

His senses were in overload as his boyfriend slowly slid inside his ass. His long fuck stick brushing against his sweet spot when he moved, sent Greg absolutely crazy.

"Oh yes, daddy, fuck me. Fuck me nice and hard." Greg muffled through Shane's hand and for a while, Shane though this plan might fail, but then came an idea.

A really fucked up idea.

"Baby, you haven't been listening to daddy," Greg looked up in horror at disappointing his man, "so now, daddies going to have to punish you." Shane said with a wicked smile. At first, Greg was worried that he did something wrong, but when he saw the look in Shane's eyes, he relaxed somewhat. Why, he didn't know.

Shane wrapped his hands around Gregory's neck as he plunged himself further and further into his ass. This cut off all sounds coming from Greg who only made the occasional choking noise. But this only egged Shane on in having a premature orgasm.

Because to him, seeing his boyfriend on the verge of passing out while being fucked, was pushing him off the edge of the Grand Canyon.

"That's it, take that cock while I choke you." Shane gritted out as he snapped his hips forward. He took another glance at the bushes to confirm that Garrett was still recording and he smirked when he saw that Garrett had a hand down in pants as well.

Shane fucked Greg for a time, occasionally letting go of his grip on Greg's neck to let him breath. And all throughout, Greg was having multiple orgasms as Shane kept choking him. After nearly fifteen minutes of Shane thrusting his hips, he let out a gritted moan and unloaded inside Greg, who had finally passed out due to being overstimulated.

Sometime later, Greg had woken up with Shane still sheathed inside him, but greeted him with a kiss and cuddles. Shane praised Greg for taking it like a champ and would be rewarded after they got home. Greg was more than overjoyed that he could please his master, but when the two then got up to get dressed, Greg couldn't find his clothes. Shane had to calm Greg down before he might have a panic attack, and in the best soothing voice he could use, Shane assured him.

"Baby, calm down. I've got some clothes for you right here." Shane said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out two very small pieces of fabric. When Greg held them out, he nearly creamed and had a heart attack at the same time. What Shane brought for him was a very small mini skirt and a tight fitted top that said 'Daddies girl' over the front.

"I'm not wearing this." Greg said with a small frown, but a quick sensual kiss from Shane, quickly overruled his logic...and dignity.

So that afternoon, Gregory Jackson walked home in a tight fitted shirt that showcased his nipples and a skirt that showed off the bottom swell of his ass.

*  *  *

Gregory felt his cock spring to life at the memory, and he decided, that if things couldn't go back to the way they were; than why not be Shane's booty call?

Greg was feeling a bit of hope return until he caught sight of Shane again.

Only this time, he wasn't alone.

This time, Shane was with someone that wasn't him.

Someone, that kissed to Shane square on the lips.


	3. Smiles All Around

Greg sat in his new apartment as he numbly thought about how life had wound him up here. Things with Shane were going so well, and for a while, he thought that just maybe....Shane would make him forever his.

But boy was he wrong.

Just the other day, Greg had made a different account to snoop on Shane and his friends and saw something unbelievable. Something that broke Greg's heart.

What Shane's friend, Joey Graceffa, had posted to his Facebook page, was a picture of Shane and friends hanging out at an unfamiliar location, with Shane and another guy kissing in the background. Seeing his ex with another man only a week after their breakup sent Greg into a pit of rage. He cursed under his breath and tried to control his shaking fists before he did something stupid.

But he did something stupid anyway.

Seeing his ex rebound so quickly made Greg throw his phone against the outside wall of his apartment building, smashing the screen and damaging it beyond repair. But then, something else stirred inside of Greg, something else, that had him....laughing.

Greg laughed as the kiss replayed in his mind, over and over, to the point he was heaving afterwards.

Shane had betrayed him.

But did Shane really love him?

Was their relationship truly meaningless?

Greg's head spin so badly with these questions, that he had to stop moving boxes for a few seconds and sit down. Once he was back inside his apartment, Greg took a seat on a dated couch that came with the space and laid back. And for the longest time, Greg thought.

He thought and thought and thought; about his life, about his relationship with Shane and about how events lead up to their breakup.

Greg ended up falling asleep with these thoughts.

* * *

Little Gregory Jackson was never an extroverted boy. Now matter how much his parents encouraged him to branch out and make a few friends, the painfully shy boy would always politely refuse to interact with others. Being concerned about his social skills, Greg's parents tried many different ways of engaging Greg to talk to others, and they thought, with Greg being ten years old, it would be a little more easier for him to make friends. But whatever they tried, Greg would just prefer to be left alone.

Greg kept up with this behavior until one day, his school had received a new student.

His name, which Greg would never forget, was Shane Lee Dawson.

From the first moment Greg laid eyes on Shane, he knew; he had to have him. Gregory had never really seen such a beautiful person before.

When Greg finally mustered up the courage to introduce himself, during class one day, Shane smiled at him and told him his name. Gregory Jr came to life as Greg studied Shane's beautiful face, which made Greg wonder what the hell was going on with his penis, but he didn't think to much of it. Afterwards, however, Greg found that it became a bit of a struggle with Shane's friendship.

Things, at first, were a bit slow between Shane and Greg. While the two would chat over common hobbies and interests, nothing was tying the two together like Greg was hoping for. Shane liked video games, Greg did not, Greg liked reading, but Shane did not. Greg didn't give up though, if anything, the struggle only spurred on Greg's obsession to get closer to Shane.

But did Greg want him as a friend? He couldn't say for sure. But Greg knew that something inside him wanted that cute little boy with blue eyes. And that something wanted Shane real bad.

This need became so bad that it cause Greg to act funny when he was around him. 

Back and forth, the two tried and tried to set in stone their friendship. But nothing truly stayed.

Until one day, Shane missed a day of school, but when he came back, he seemed...different.

Gregory didn't know about social cues or was well versed in giving a person space. So he asked Shane what was wrong all day, until Shane had exploded at him during recess.

"My dad left, okay!" Shane yelled over the noise of kids around them.

Greg couldn't really feel sorry for Shane, even when the other boy broke down crying. He's never faced that problem before, both of Greg's parents were alive and together. But knowing that your supposed to hug someone when they're hurt, was something that Greg has seen before. He did feel something as he saw the big, wet tears running down Shane's face, but that was it.

Little Gregory Jackson kneeled down to give Shane hug and whipped away his tears. But little did they know that that would be the start of a very long relationship.

As the years went by, Shane and Greg had become so close, that they would panic if they didn't seen each other every few hours. This lead to sleepovers happening almost every weekend, meeting each others parents, becoming involved in each others lives and even Greg proclaiming his undying, sexual, love for Shane.

The two boys went through much together, even the infamous emo phase during their teen years. But it was also around this time, that the two 'proclaimed-husbands-to-be' had started to become sexually active.

By now, both Shane and Greg's parents had gotten used to the idea of them together, and both had anticipated the coming of their son's sexual awakening. What they didn't expect, however, was how very vocal and unashamed the two would be about their love-making. Greg's parents probably should have at least said something about their fifteen-year-old boy having sex with another under-aged minor. Yet, they didn't want to break off the only human friend their son had, so they let their son get fucked by his boyfriend.

Nearly everyday, for the past six years, Gregory Jackson has been Shane's butt hole bitch. And Greg had no worries.

*  *  *

When Gregory had woken up, back in the present, his mood was as sour as ever.

"That dickhead." He muttered out as he got back to work, recreating his life.

Just as Greg had put down a box, did he see something that made him stop. Inside an old box, was a little memento album Shane and Greg had put together for all the times they had sex. In the back of the album was a compartment for homemade DVD's the two, sexually promiscuous, boys had recorded. Throughout the pages were pictures of Greg being fucked, tortured, humiliated and dolled up for Shane's perverted fantasies.

This got Greg boned up and getting wet between the legs.

But he would never get a ride on that thick piece of dick ever again, because....

"That bastard broke my heart!" Greg screamed as he threw the album against the wall. This earned him a very colorful response from his neighbor who lived in the apartment next to him. Gregory then spent the next hour decorating his new place while he was crying.

Greg tried to stop the tears, but they just wouldn't let up.

Shane dumping him was probably the worse thing that happened to him. And that included the passing of his parents.

It was a car accident. Greg spent the rest of the day, after the funeral, filing his taxes.

When Greg had finished his room, the last room of his apartment, Greg was about to start on making himself some dinner, until he spotted another box. And when he looked inside, Gregory paused for a brief second before a smile crept onto his face.

He knew how to get Shane back, and all he would need is a bit of blood, some black magic and a tragedy to befall Shane.

Greg's smile became wider at the thought.


End file.
